


Blue Eyed Dream

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to tell himself he's going for the strippers but it's not a very convincing argument even in his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Dream

“Just for the strippers.” He said to himself but a nagging voice that sounded a little like Sam from the back of his head was telling him otherwise. He pulled his hand to cover his eyes hoping that would make it all go away. When it didn’t, he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a measly attempt to rub the frustration out of his mind, but he gave it a whirl anyway. 

He grabbed his jacket, keys, and a pocket full of singles before slamming the door behind him. It was a quick drive to the club, he’d been so much lately he probably could have driven the route blindfolded. Well, it was only once a week but he had to fight the urge to not go back every single night.

The place was fairly dark, the only good lights were closer to the stage. Thankfully they’d banned smoking inside, so he didn’t choke the minute he stepped through the door. He took the seat he’d basically marked over the last four weeks and waited.. his body riddled with anticipation.

He sat there for nearly a full ten minutes, his hands sweating and beat of his heart racing faster than he’d ever felt it. He watched the stage doing everything he could to keep his eyes from roaming around the tabled area. He was supposed to be watching the strippers not looking for some blue-eyed waiter. It wasn’t really his fault anyway, the owner was all about equality or some shit so he had male waiters that wore skimpy black shorts and tight white tee shirts. 

Normally Dean wouldn’t have thought twice about taking a second look. He could be appreciative of the muscular hard lines of a well built man, he considered himself open to all possibilities when it came to his bedroom escapades. This was new territory though, he barely knew the man hell he didn’t even know his last name. That didn’t change the fact that he still wanted to wake up next to him, not just once… but every day. He’d began to picture what the spiky sex hair would look like after he’d run his fingers through it. What the rough bass voice would sound like when he’d call out for Dean or when passion finally sent him over the edge of orgasm. How those gorgeous blue eyes would look after he’d just woken up and his lids were still heavy with sleep.

His thoughts were interrupted by the man himself and that was the moment Dean realized his cock was growing rapidly from his thoughts alone. 

“Hey there handsome, I figured you’d want this too.” Cas said with a smile and a flirty wink.

He took the offered beer and did his best to maneuver it between his legs with as little notice as possible. It obviously wasn’t sly enough because Castiel watched every move he made and when he slid the cold bottle against his aching groin, the waiter licked his lips deliciously.

“Too?” Dean said because he was still trying to quieten the jolt of adrenaline that was spiking through him.

“Yeah, too.” He smirked and walked away leaving Dean confused as always. The man was infuriating, hot so fucking hot, but just as frustrating as he was hot.

About twenty minutes later he’d emptied his beer and held it up as a signal, which of course brought the waiter back to him. He watched a cute blonde take the stage, she was gorgeous and dressed in almost nothing already, but he could not have been less interested and he knew it. Although he took the time to rake his eyes over her bouncing and twisting body just about the time Cas reached his table.

“Her name is Chastity and she’s getting better on the pole, although she still hasn’t gotten that Attitude Change I tried to show her. A very sweet girl but I don’t think you wanna go anywhere near her “other skills” if you know what I mean.” He laughed. 

“I wasn’t planning on trying, but good to know.” Dean thought for a minute and his eyes went wide as he took in the rest of the statement. 

“You..you taught her an um.. (he cleared his throat nervously) a thing on the .. pole?” He choked out, the words barely formed but it was enough for the other man to understand. 

“I teach almost all the girls… there were a couple that had already learned because they danced somewhere prior, but yes .. I do teach them how to safely swing around on a small metal beam. It can be dangerous without proper training.” He smiled and looked at his watch before yelling toward the back that he was taking his 15 minutes. 

Cas motioned toward the chair beside him and Dean nodded a quick yes, unsure if he could actually speak at that moment. This was the most interaction they’d had and he felt his face burning just a little at the thought of what was happening.

“So tell me what you’re looking for and I’ll tell you how long you’ll have to sit here till it hits the stage.” Castiel said cheekily. 

“Oh.. I uh.. I’m not really looking for anything in particular. I um just like to let off a little steam and grab a beer occasionally. Believe it or not this place is pretty relaxing.” Dean said with a chuckle and hoped he didn’t sound or look as nervous as he felt.

“Is that so? I would call bullshit but the customer is always right and all that.. You don’t exactly look “relaxed” Dean...Is there anything I can do to fix that.. maybe buy you a lap dance?” He teased.

“Oh God No.. I mean uh..no . no you don’t have to do anything like that. He stuttered a little in the beginning but finally got his point across.

“Are you sure? I mean I’m being a little biased probably but I’d have to say Harmony over there’s the best.. she’s incredibly flexible. When she started here a couple months ago she’d never done anything like this before, she’d had a yoga studio that went under and didn’t really have any other skills so I showed her the ropes and even taught her how to give a proper lap dance. I’ll get her over here if you want.. she’s a sweet girl.”

“Nah thanks though..” Dean’s words stopped suddenly but he had so much more he wanted to say. 

“Cas..Why are you doing this? I mean it’s cool, I actually really like hanging out with you but I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything. I should probably just go..” Dean almost stood up completely but was pushed back down in his chair.

“Dammit Dean, Why do you have to be so fucking gorgeous, I kept telling myself if I could get you hooked up with one of the girls that I’d lose interest, that I’d be able to stop dreaming about those beautiful green eyes. But I offer you a bendy brunette on a platter and instead of taking it you think you’re getting me in trouble and offer to leave.” 

‘I’m sorry what?” Dean said in shock.. he thought Cas was flirting because it was his damn job he’d never taken a moment to consider the idea that the waiter wasn’t just trying for tips, but actually interested.

“Figures I’d develop a crush on the most oblivious straight guy in America.” Castiel huffed a broken laugh.

“I’m not straight!” Dean defended before he realized it came out the way it did.

Castiel’s eyebrow quirked in surprise.

“Well I mean.. not .. uh fuck .. not completely.. you know..” he tried to explain things but it was coming out all wrong. 

Then Castiel did something neither of them expected. He straddled Dean’s lap and sat himself down completely. Dean’s hands were stiff at his sides as if he weren’t really sure what he was allowed to do. 

Castiel’s hips moved rhythmically on top of him which caused his mind to short-circuit for a little while. It did not take long before both of their cocks were evident and Cas was grinding them together in a heated fury. 

“God Dean, I wanted you the moment you walked through that fucking door. I’ve been going crazy thinking about what it would be like to feel you inside me, to have your naked body against mine.” He whispered in Dean’s ear causing the already pulsating erection to begin to leak. 

“Cas..ung.. gotta stop. I can’t.. not here… fuck baby.” He stopped and took a minute before climbing off and putting himself back in the chair he’d previously claimed.

“I get off work in a couple hours.. I do not want to suffer any longer than I have to.. be waiting for me outside when I’m done.” He growled before walking off.

Dean pressed the cold beer against his overheated cock and thought of the most disturbing things he could, until it was safe for him to stand up and leave. He was going to go home and shower, maybe straighten up the apartment hopefully he’d get to wake up to his blue-eyed dream in the morning.


End file.
